Please Baby Please
by Jblaze08
Summary: Our boys are happy until the unexpected happens.. Will it tear our boys apart or will they pull through.. M/M SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. I would love to own Puck just like I assume everybody else would too…

A/N: In this fic Kurt and Puck are a couple. Quinn is not pregnant. Everybody else is pretty much the same as on the show…Not entirely sure just yet if I want to make Finn/Rachael a couple( that is still a question that's hanging in the air.) _Otherwise__**….ENJOY!!!!!**_

* * *

Waking up every morning and seeing a picture of his sexy boyfriend on his nightstand always put a smile on his face. He sat up and ran his hand through his mohawk and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. All of a sudden he heard his phone ring from under the covers. It was a text message from Kurt.

" _Good Morning Noah, you fell asleep on me last night while we were talking so I just hung up.. Lol c u at school xoxo"_

A smirk slid across his face as he sent a message back. He wondered why was his phone under his covers and he loved talking to Kurt before going to bed every night and hated that he fell asleep on him.

" _Sry babe I was tired I'll make it to u. Promise… I'm bout to jump in the shower c u at skol.."_

As he got dressed and grabbed something to eat he headed to school. Anxious to see the well-dressed boy waiting in the parking lot he almost ran through the stop lights. He pulled in the parking lot and saw his lovers smile from a mile away he could already smell Kurt's peach-mango shampoo when he stepped out of the car. All he could do was just smiled as he walked up and was greeted with a kiss that said you're mine and I'm not going anywhere.

" Hey Noah"_"Hey Kurt"_

"_Sorry about last night"_

" It's alright Noah, you were tired from practice I understand." Kurt said as they begin walking to their lockers.

"You would be tired too but you quit the team and now I can't look at your cute ass whenever you kick." Puck said as he gave Kurt a look while licking his lips.

They gathered their books out of Kurt's locker and begin to head to their first class. Ever since Kurt and Puck became a couple Kurt made sure that Puck went to all of his classes and actually do his work. Since half of their classes were by his locker and the other half were by Puck's they shared both of their lockers.

The day went on as it usually did, texting Mercedes, trying to avoid getting a slushy to the face, and talking with everyone from glee at lunch. Ever since the Cheerios and the Jocks joined glee it wasn't as lame as it used to be; but everybody still thought it was dorky. The usual conversation was struck up at the table.

" Kurt, me, you shopping after school okay" Mercedes said as if it was a demand and not a question

"Mariah Carey, go find somebody else to boss around." Puck said as he took a sip of his soda

"Noah stop." Kurt said as he interrupted Puck before he said anything else stupid. "You two are gonna have to learn to get along alright. You are my best friend and my boyfriend and you can't hate each other."

"Kurt I still don't know what you see in him. But if you're happy then I'm happy for you." Mercedes said as she shook her head.

" Hello fellow glee-clubbers don't forget about rehearsal after school today. We are only weeks away from nationals and we can't let Vocal Adrenaline take the win." Rachael said as she invited herself to sit down at the table.

" Yes Rachael we already know. And we'll be there " Kurt said as the three of them grabbed their things and left the table because of the un-welcomed visitor.

While Kurt was sitting in his next class he found a piece of paper in his coat pocket with Puck's handwriting on it. " text me when you read this." He was confused when he read it, not sure why he would sneak it in his pocket and not tell him before they left lunch. So he pulled out his phone and sent his boyfriend a message.

" Noah"

" _Babe u jus now readin dat note?"_

"Yes why?"

" _Class is almost over" _

" I'm sorry but I was taking a test and went to pull out my phone and found the note."_"Okay"_

" Why did you want me to text you. I'm gonna see you next period."

"_I know babe can I ask you a question?"_

"Yes"

"_Why doesn't Mercedes lik me? I really try cuz she ur best friend she makin it hard"_

"We'll talk about this later. xo"

"_K"_

As the bell rung Kurt gathered his things and headed to Puck's locker but was stopped by a conversation that his ears intercepted. " Do you think he'll go for it?" Brittany asked. " Of course he will, once he sees me in my birthday suit he can't tell me no." Santana said with a smirk as she noticed that Kurt seemed to be knelt by the water fountain but not drinking any water.

" Hey dork were you eavesdropping?"

" Oh come on Santana I have more important things to do then to listen to you talk about your slutty tramp seductions that you plan on putting on the football team." Kurt said as he shifted his bag and walked away.

He finally made it to his Puck's locker and was hoping that he had forgot about the text messages from about 30 minutes ago that were sent.

" Hey so are you gonna answer my question?" Puck asked as Kurt started to switch some books from out of his bag to the locker.

"Do I really have to answer it?" Kurt asked trying to avoid it.

" Yes babe." Puck answered

" What do you want to know?" Kurt asked

" _Why don't your best friend like me?"_

" Because before us you were sort of a man whore who slept the entire McKinley High female population and probably their moms. She doesn't want me to get hurt."

" _Babe you know that's not me anymore. I'm not into that now, I'm only into you and only you."_

" I already know that Noah, do you think we would be together if I ever thought that you would go back to your old ways?"

" _I just wish that we would've met before all of this happened that way my past wouldn't keep coming back." _

'It's okay."

"_Alright babe, you ready?"_

" Yea let's go." Kurt said as they headed to their last class for today.

The last class went by so fast that they were in glee before they knew it and Mr. Shue had a surprise assignment for all of them.

" Okay guys listen up. Here's what I got planned for today, I will pull 3 names out of the Hat of truth and each person will perform the first song they can think of and after that we'll work on some choreography."

With that was almost everyone was excited and some was hoping to get picked like Rachael, Artie and even Brittany.

" First one to sing will be Brittany, followed by Rachael, and last but not least Kurt."

On the inside Kurt was excited but he knew that he had to beat whatever Rachael chose to sing. First up was Brittany who sung Hannah Montana's - True Friend dedicating it to Santana. Next up was Rachael who sung Taylor Swift's - You Belong with Me not really dedicating it to a specific person but everyone knew who it was meant for. Last but not least was Kurt's turn and nobody expected him to sing what he sung not even Puck.

_Everyday is so wonderful _

_And suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the pain,_

_I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say _

_Words can't bring me down _

_I am beautiful in every single way _

_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no _

_So don't you bring me down today _

Puck began to sing along with Kurt in a hushed tone that only he could hear.

_To all your friends you're delirious _

_So consumed in all your doom _

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness, _

_The pieces gone,_

_Left the puzzle undone,_

_Ain't that the way it is? _

_You are beautiful no matter what they say _

_Words can't bring you down, no, no _

_You are beautiful in every single way _

_Yes words can't bring you down, oh, no _

_So don't you bring me down today _

Puck began to feel bad because he felt as if he made Kurt feel like he's just another notch on his bed post which he wasn't.

_No matter what we do (no matter what we do) _

_No matter what we say (no matter what we say) _

_We're the song inside the tune (yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_Full of beautiful mistakes _

_And everywhere we go (and everywhere we go) _

_The sun will always shine (sun will always, always shine) _

_But tomorrow we might awake _

_On the other side _

_'Cause we are beautiful, _

_No matter what they say _

_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no _

_We are beautiful in every single way _

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down_

_Mmm, today_

With that last note he got a standing ovation from everyone as he whipped a tear that began to fall down his cheek. As he stood there the center of attention he didn't know all of that was bottled up inside of him. The rest of rehearsal was the usual work that it was, even with Rachael wanting to put in her two cents every chance she got. After it was all said and done everyone made their way outside and were discussing their plans for the weekend and everyone said their good-byes.

" Are you sure that you're okay baby?" Mercedes asked her best friend as she gave him a hug at his car.

" Yea I'm fine I promise now. I'll call you later" Kurt replied as they let go and she left her car.

" So what was that all about?" Puck said as he made his way to Kurt's car.

"What are you talking about Noah?" Kurt answered as he threw his bag in the passenger seat

"The song"

"I don't know it just came to me out of nowhere. I think that I heard it on the radio this morning, and I left my iPod at home so I don't know."

"Are you sure. You know that you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yes Noah Puckerman I know that already."

"Okay don't lie to me now"

"I have never lied to you and I have no reason to start now. I will call you later okay." Kurt said as he gave Puck as kiss and got in his car and headed home.

Puck just stood there and watched this guy that he has fallen in love with drive out of the parking and feels like Kurt doesn't know how much he loves him.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. I would love to own Puck just like I assume everybody else would too…

A/N: I hope that everyone like this chapter.. I was really excited to write this one, once I started I couldn't stop which meant going to sleep at 5:30..

There might be a word or two misspelled.. If so sorry in advanced(wrote this half sleep)… Otherwise…._**ENJOY!!!!!**_

* * *

Puck finally got home and ate and went to take a shower. While he was in the shower he couldn't help but think about the smaller boy who he loved. The last thing he ever wanted was for Kurt to be hurt. As he finished his shower he put on some clothes went downstairs and got a sandwich and made his way back to his room. As he closed his door he saw that his phone was lit up, he picked up his phone and saw he just missed Kurt's call. After he got comfortable on his bed he called Kurt back

"Hello" a sweet angelic voice came over the receiving end.

"_Hey sorry I didn't answer the phone I was down stairs getting a sandwich"_

"You're okay Noah"

"_What are your plans for tomorrow? Are you going to help you dad?"_

" No so far no plans just sitting around the house probably just clean up the house and then pick out my outfits for next week. Other than that not really sure why what are you doing?"

"_Well my ma wants me to cut the grass and wash her car but after that lets go out my treat alright."_

"Go where?"

"_Movie, dinner, park, lake, whatever you want to do how does that sound?"_

"Sure" Kurt said as a smile made its way upon his face.

" _It's a date then. Well I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep so I can get done earlier and get you to myself."_

"You're a mess you know that"

"_Okay babe good-night"_

" Goodnight Noah"

As they hung up the phone Puck just laid there in bed with his hand behind his head staring up at the ceiling. He thought about how he loved how Kurt called him Noah and not Puck like everyone else. Being called Noah was like him being able to show his real self to Kurt. Being around Kurt has changed Puck for the better and it was the little things that changed; but Kurt all together was making Puck wanting to be a better person.

It was a nice Saturday morning and both boys woke up and got their individual days started their own ways anxious for the date the was planned for later than night. While Puck worked he knew that we would have to look nice for tonight do he thought of a surprise that he never in a million years thought he would do. Around Kurt's house he was busy cleaning cause ever since his mom passed he knew his dad was not that much of a clean freak. The boys finished everything that they had to do for the day and it was time to get ready for their date.

Each boy got ready at their own pace. Kurt was standing in front of the mirror when his phone was going off he had received a message from Puck. " Hey babe, be ready at 8." With that he noticed that he only had a hour and a half to get ready.

Puck on the other hand had everything ready for tonight with a few tricks up his sleeve. As he opened the cabinet he wasn't sure if he should throw on some Axe or the good stuff. He couldn't tell the name cause it was worn off from jus getting moved around and being used one every blue moon. He got everything together and locked everything and made his way to Kurt's house. As he was driving he smiled the whole way there. He pulled in the front yard and stepped out the car and made his way to the house and rung the door-bell.

Kurt was staring in the mirror making sure that everything was okay and that he looked good for his man. He was interrupted by the door-bell but he didn't mind because he knew that it was Puck and he was ready to get the night started. He made his way down stairs and opened the door and saw someone who he thought was his boyfriend. He had to rub his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Noah"

"_Hey babe, what you think?"_

Kurt stood in the doorway speechless. He looked Puck up and down, he'd never seen Puck look so good before. He wore nicely fit black jeans with a white button-up shirt with a black blazer and a pair of black shoes. Kurt stepped to the side and let Puck in and closed the door behind him.

" You look amazing Noah."

" _Thanks babe, you look sexy as always."_

"Oh my god Noah!!!"

"_What"_

"You cut your hair. Oh my god Noah."

"_Yea you just now seeing that"_

"Well duh Noah, I was admiring you wardrobe I wasn't paying any attention to your head."

"_Oh well you like?"_

"Like, how about I'm not sure what to say about that. Did you do that for me?"

"_Yup. Being around you makes me want to be a better person and do better for myself. The hawk was part of what I used to be in the past before you. I would do any and everything for you."_

"Noah!!"

"_Yes Kurt" _Puck said as he laughed and gave Kurt a hug and a kiss.

"Oh man, you smell so good. What it's called?"

" _Uh can't remember.. Are you okay? Can you handle this right now?"_

"Oh yes, I'm okay just a little in shock at the whole transformation thing you're doing."

"_Well I like it a lot so come on babe lets go before we're late for the movie."_

Kurt grabbed his jacket and locked up. When they got to the car Puck opened the door for him being a perfect gentleman. Puck made his way to the driver side and got in, cranked up and they were on their way. Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed ad held if for a while. After a while, Puck pulled out his iPod and he added all of Kurt's favorite songs on it. He plugged it in and turned them up.

" Noah, I love this song."_"I know that's why I cut it on."_"Why are you doing all of this for?"_"Because this night is all about you."_"Well thank you Noah." Kurt said as he leaned over a gave Puck a kiss on the cheek.

They pulled up to the theatre parking lot and made their way to the window to buy tickets for the movie of Kurt's choice. They made a stop by the candy counter and got some popcorn and drinks and some chocolate. After getting everything they needed they headed to their seats and tried their best to get comfortable. They sat on the side of the theatre so they would be able to cuddle while they watched the movie. The movie started and Kurt snuggled into Pucks arms which were wrapped around him.

After the movie the boys headed to the café just inside of town and grabbed a bite to eat. They ate and laughed and were enjoying their night and didn't want to change anything. It was beginning to get a little crowded in there so the boys decided to go for a walk around the lake that was in the park.

" Well Noah this has been one amazing night."

"_Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it babe."_

"I really have enjoyed myself."

Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and they sat down in the grass. Kurt sat between Puck's legs with his back to his chest and he just looked at the reflection of the moon in the water.

"_You look beautiful you know that right?"_

"Noah, I feel like we are in a movie or something. Everything is perfect."

"_You're right everything is perfect."_

"Nothing can top this night right now."

"_I Love you Kurt"_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. I would love to own Puck just like I assume everybody else would too…

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Put some thought into how to portray it… Otherwise… _**ENJOY!!!!**_

* * *

"You what?"

" I said that I love you Kurt"

Kurt just sat there frozen barely breathing thinking to himself " _he just said that he loved me, maybe I was just hearing things, maybe I'm dreaming, wake yourself up kurt wake up". _Puck just watched Kurt facial expressions and smiledas he noticed that Kurt was pinching himself.

"You're not dreaming Kurt"

"I think I realized that" Kurt said as he rubbed his arm from where he pinched his self.

"You okay?"

"Yes of course Noah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I said it too early didn't I?""No it's sweet. I love you too Noah Puckerman." Kurt said as he turned around and kiss Puck.

Starting off as an I love you too kiss started to get a little heated. Puck had his hand behind Kurt's head as the smaller boy forced Puck's body to lay flat on the ground. It got more passionate as Kurt allowed Puck's tongue entrance into his mouth. Puck's hand made their way to Kurt's back and down to his ass. As Puck squeezed, Kurt began to grind harder and harder into the older boys crotch. Puck was enjoying every minute of it and was willing to take Kurt's virginity right there in the park by the lake. But he knew that this is not how Kurt wanted his first time to be so he lifted his finger and put it to the smaller boys lips to stop him.

" Why you stop me for? Isn't this what you want?"

"Yea I want it more than anything."

"Then what's the problem."

"Babe, I love you and I know that you're not ready and not like this in the park."

"Noah" Kurt began to say before he was interrupted by his lover

"The last thing I want for you to do is something that you're not ready too. When you're really ready to do it, I'll be waiting. Puck said as he stood up and pulled up Kurt after he fixed himself.

" Come on let's get going." Puck said as he put his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked back to the car.

As they drove home Kurt couldn't stop talking about what happened that night. Puck couldn't help but smile cause his boyfriend was so happy and he loved seeing him smile. They pulled in front of Kurt's house and before he could get his stuff together, Puck rushed around to the passenger side to open the door for him. Their night was finally coming to an end as they stood at the front door.

" Well Noah, you've really out done yourself tonight."

"Thanks babe, just wanted to show you a good time."

As Puck dug in his pocket for his phone to see what time it was he realized that he dropped it somewhere.

" Shit!! Babe let me see your phone." Puck said as he dialed his phone hoping someone would answer it.

"Hello" a voice came from the other end

"Who's this?" Puck said not recognizing the voice.

"I can't believe you don't remember my voice. You started dating Kurt and forgot all how I sound after all the sexting and phone sex we had." the voice answered.

"Santana"

"Good job Puck"

"Alright, where are you so I can come and get it."

"I just got home so you can swing by whenever you want it."

"Bye" Puck stated as he closed the phone and handed it back to his lover.

"Well babe I'm gonna go ahead and go, Santana found my phone."

"Do you want me to come with you.""No it's alright, I'll call you as soon as I get home okay." Puck said as he gave Kurt a quick kiss and started walking down the drive-way.

Kurt stood there and watch as Puck walk to his car looking mainly at his cute ass. Until he looked back up and saw Puck coming back to him. Puck lifted up his chin and gently kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine that he wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and Puck put his hands around his waist. It was a sweet loving kiss that was over in about 3 minutes once Puck made his way back to his car. Kurt went inside and Puck drove off and headed towards Santana's house.

It was Monday morning and Kurt woke up wit a glow that even his dad noticed. He hadn't heard from Puck that much on Sunday mainly because he was with his dad working on cars all day. But he made time to send a few text messages back and forth. Kurt was anxious to get to school to see his strong stud of a boyfriend. He was dressed and about to head to his car when his dad stopped him.

" _Kurt"_"Yes dad"

"_What happened Saturday? I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time."_

"Nothing happened dad. Everything is okay."

"_Kurt don't lie to me now, what happened?"_

"He told me I love you"

"_Do you love him?"_

"Yes dad I do, but I gotta go see you later." Kurt said as he closed the door and headed to McKinley High.

Kurt arrived at school 10 minutes later and made his way to his locker anxious to tell his best friend the events of Saturday night. He walked through the halls with a smile on his face from ear to ear like he just won some money. On his way to Mercedes' locker which was just a few down from Santana's he couldn't help but overhear her conversation with Brittany.

"I did it" Santana stated.

"_Did what? You brought the Hannah Montana movie too?" _

"No. Focus. We had sex"

"_Really, so he fell for it?" _

"Yea it was easier than I thought." Santana replied

Kurt was interrupted by his best friend who had got the text message from Kurt that he wanted to tell her something. He loved Mercedes to death but sometimes she just had bad timing. When Santana noticed that Kurt was near they went into the girls restroom to finish their conversation. So Kurt just dismissed the conversation and focused on telling Mercedes everything from Saturday beginning to end. The day went on as it usually did. Kurt and Puck went to class together, ate lunch together, went to glee rehearsal and practiced a new song and dance. Once again everyone were saying there goodbyes for the night.

"What you doing when you get home?"

" _Take a shower and get started on my homework that's pretty much it. You coming over?"_

" Sorry babe, chores."

"_Okay, that's fine. Text or call me later then."_

"Alright babe, love you." Puck said as he gave his lover a kiss.

" _Love you too." _Kurt said as he was still kissing Puck.

Kurt and Puck and got in their cars and drove home. For Kurt things were going great for him. He had an amazing boyfriend who loved him and whom he loved just as much, a best friend whom he could share everything with good or bad, and everything else was going fine.

For Kurt the week went on normal and nothing out of the ordinary happened; school, glee, homework, helping his dad, and hanging out with Puck. He was so happy and content, and he wouldn't want to change anything for the world.

For Puck on the other hand things took a turn for a worst later that week. He was on the phone talking to Kurt when he heard the doorbell. He went to the door not sure who to expect on the other side. Puck was surprised to see a certain figure standing in front of him.

"Santana, what are you doing here"

"_We need to talk."_

"What do we have to talk about?"

"_Can I come in?' _she asked as Puck closed the door behind her.

"Now what do you want to talk about?"

"_Have you talk to Kurt since we left rehearsal"_"I just got off the phone with him because you came here, but that's none of your business."

"_It will be after I tell you what I came here for."_

"Santana, what are you talking about?"

"_You remember last weekend?"_

"Yea. I went and got my phone from you and pretty much after that was a blur but I remember a few things afterwards."

"_What are those few things?"_

"Why?"

"_Just tell me Puck."_

"I had a headache when I went to get my phone, asked you for an Asprin then remember waking up here in the living room sometime around midnight cause I called Kurt when I woke up."

"_Is that it?"_

"Yea"

"_Well that's not all that happened." _Santana said as she crossed her arms.

"Just tell me what you have to tell me or leave cause I have a call to make." Puck said as he was walking to the door

"_Fine." _Santana said walking towards the door.

"_I'm Pregnant."_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. I would love to own Puck just like I assume everybody else would too…

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Sorry it took so long to post busy week… Otherwise… _**ENJOY!!!! Let me know what you think so far… Thanks for reading…. : )**_

Puck stood there in his tracks dumbfounded. Standing there not really sure what to say or do because last time he checked he had a boyfriend named Kurt and not a girlfriend. He stood there with so many questions flowing through his head. "_ Is she serious?…. Is it mine?… When?…How?…Where?…Why?… Shit!!!!! KURT!!!!… What do I tell him?….How do I tell him?…" _Many more questions were running through until he was interrupted by Santana.

" _Puck did you hear what I just said."_

"Uh.. Yea I heard you. You said you're pregnant."

"_Well duh stupid. I also said that you're gonna be in this baby's life too."_

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"_Yea I'm sure it's yours I don't sleep with everybody like you."_

"Santana you slept with the quarterback and the wide receiver after we broke up."

" _We'll it's yours so get used to it." _Santana said as she slammed the door behind her.

He stood there as tears began to form in his eyes. He loved Kurt more than anything in this world and then he went and got Santana pregnant. How was he supposed to explain this to Kurt to where he wouldn't flip out and leave him for good. Sleep was the last thing on his mind as he laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling wishing none of this never happened.

He got out of bed and looked at his reflection and didn't like what he saw. He looked as if he just got ran over by a bus. Trying his best to look as good as he could until he found a way to tell Kurt what happened. Arriving at school he spent the first two periods outside sitting on the bleachers contemplating what's to come. The rest of the day went by so slow and it drove Puck insane the faster he got to glee rehearsal the faster he can go home and think.

Kurt was walking from his locker when his ears intercepted the Cheerios conversation once again as if they wanted him to hear it.

" _I told him."_

"What did he say?"

"_Nothing really just asked the normal question about the baby."_

" Do you think it will have a mohawk like him?" Brittany asked.

The word mohawk rung in Kurt's ear like an alarm. There was only one person in the entire school with a mohawk and it was Noah Puckerman. He continued to listen cause he didn't want to jump to conclusions and start something out of nothing.

"Do you think that Puck will be a good father?"

" _I don't know, he's not rich but maybe he'll get a job to support us."_

"Yea cause you're pregnant and you can't work right?" Brittany asked.

Kurt heard Brittany's question and his heart dropped in his stomach and his eyes began to run like a waterfall. He ran into the bathroom and tried to fix himself up, he didn't want anybody to know that he had been crying. He finally gained some composure and headed to glee where he sat on the opposite side of the room away from Puck.

He tried his best not to look in his direction because he didn't' know what would happen if Puck tried to talked to him. Mr. Shue was handing out lyrics to Avril Lavinge's -Keep Holdin On, when he heard a voice come from behind him.

" Hey babe you okay?"

"_Yea just got some stuff on my mind."_

"Like what?"

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

"_Just please leave me alone." _Kurt said as his eyes began to water again.

Puck saw that something was really bothering his boyfriend so he did what was asked and went back to the other side of the room, but he going to give up just yet. He pulled out his phone and composed a message to send to Kurt _" Babe, wats goin on.. Ur cryin… was somebody messin wit u? pls tell me wat happened.. "_

Puck sat there and watched Kurt open his phone to read the message and then he closed it back and everything came rushing to the surface. Kurt jumped up and startled everyone when he began to yell across the room.

"_How could you do this?"_

"Do what?" Puck said as he stood up to respond.

"_Oh Noah don't act stupid, you know what I'm talking about."_

"When were you gonna tell me about it?" Kurt asked as he began to walk towards him but was stopped by Mercedes.

"Kurt what's going on? What happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Should I tell them or are you?" Kurt said as he looked in Santana's direction

"Kurt" Puck said in a shaky voice when he saw who his boyfriend was looking at.

"No Noah, how did you get her pregnant? You're my boyfriend, and when did you have sex with her? Why did you tell me when you first found out and why is it that I have to over hear it in another conversation and not from you yourself." Kurt said trying to fight back the tears that were obviously forming.

"Babe, you got to believe I'm still trying to figure how this happened. I was gonna tell you when I found the best way to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you Kurt." Puck said as his eyes began to water.

"Oh well this is a whole lot better right?" Kurt said wiping tears from his red cheeks.

"Please babe, can we go talk outside?"

"No just leave me alone" Kurt said as he ran out the room as everyone gave Puck dirty looks.

Puck was about to run out into the hallway after but was suddenly stopped by Mercedes.

" I told you that if you ever hurt him that you would have to deal with me. Don't ever go near him again do you understand me?" Mercedes said as she put on her jacket and headed towards the door.

" Hold up Mercedes" a voice said from behind her.

When Mercedes turned around to see the familiar voice she saw Finn telling Puck something.

" Dude, you crushed Kurt and humiliated him. No one deserves that especially him out of all people." Finn said as he went to help find Kurt with Mercedes.

Puck stood there in the middle of the classroom devastated that he begin to cry in front of the whole class. He didn't care about how everybody saw him as the tough guy anymore. He only cared about Kurt and what Kurt saw in him, but he had destroyed any chances of ever being with him again. He loved Kurt and would've done anything for him. Puck was in his own mind set until an annoying voice from behind began to speak.

"Mr. Shue, in light of what just happened I think that we should continue the choreography and lyrics so we can still be prepared." Rachael said as she stood up to get Mr. Shue attention

Puck tightened his fist as his body began to fill with much anger. _How could she just think what happened isn't important. She can't see that this isn't a time to sing a dance. _

"Puck, if you want to you can leave and try to fix things with Kurt. I thought that you two made a cute couple myself. Good Luck" Mr. Shue said as he pulled Puck to the side

Puck got his bag and ran out into the hallway hoping to see Kurt out these and that he could talk to him. With no luck Puck began to walk to his locker and go to Kurt's house afterwards. As he began to walk to his locker he walked by the restroom and heard someone crying and two faint voices along with it. He was desperately hoping that it was Kurt because he wanted to explain what happened. He opened the door and saw Finn and Mercedes talking to Kurt who was sitting on the sink crying.

"Get out of here man." Finn said as he went to push Puck out of the restroom.

" Puck, this isn't a good time and you're the last person that he wants to see." Mercedes said as Finn was trying to push him out.

" Please baby please, you don't have to talk to me anymore just give me 5 minutes to explain what happened cause I never wanted to hurt Kurt. I love you so much and it's killing me seeing you hurt." Puck said as Finn stop pushing cause he began to feel bad for Puck.

"Please just 5 minutes." Puck asked as he walked to Mercedes hoping she would let him.

"Kurt do you wanna talk to him or do you want him out." Mercedes asked as she looked at her hurt friend.

"I guess." Kurt said through sobs and tears.

" Okay we'll be outside waiting." Finn said as he opened the door for Mercedes as they walked out.

"Babe" Puck said

" _Don't babe me."_

"I'm so sorry." Puck said trying to fight back tears

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. I would love to own Puck just like I assume everybody else would too…

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Sorry it took so long to post busy week… Otherwise… _**ENJOY!!!! Let me know what you think so far… Thanks for reading…. : )**_

"Babe" Puck said

" _Don't babe me."_

"I'm so sorry." Puck said trying to fight back tears

"Sorry for what? For getting Santana pregnant? Sorry that I found out before you can tell me? Sorry that you cheated on me?" Kurt said knowing that everything he was saying was hitting Puck hard.

Puck just stood there crying on the inside and out wishing that this never happened. The last thing he wanted was for anybody to see him cry. But what made him feel so horrible was that Kurt was crying.

"Did you ever consider my feelings in any of this? I know that you and Santana used to date but I thought that you were over her a long time ago and we've been together a long time. I just thought that you weren't into girls anymore I guess I was wrong." Kurt said as he began to run out of tears to shed.

"Kurt" Puck said as he laced his fingers into Kurt's.

"What"

"I want you to know something alright. I would never intentionally hurt you in any way and I'm not into girls anymore Kurt. Ever since we met I can't get you outta my head. I would do any and everything for you to make you happy. I don't have any feelings toward Santana okay and I only talk to her when it has to do with Glee. I wish that these girls would understand that I'm with you forever"

Kurt eyes began to tear up again. He wasn't sure where the tears came from but he let them run down his already red face.

"I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to make you cry. I love you so much babe." Puck said put his forehead on Kurt's and gave him a small kiss.

"Noah, what happened?" Kurt asked as he whipped his face.

"I don't know Kurt. I can't remember anything after I dropped you off."

"What do you mean you can't remember?"

"I can't remember what happened."

"Are you just pretending to forget like you always do when you don't want to do something."

"No Kurt, I wouldn't have let it go this far if I was."

"What do you remember?"

"Uh… Dropping you off and going over to Santana's house to get my cell and I remember having a headache so I asked her for a Tylenol. After that I just remember waking up in my living room. I just assumed that it made me real sleepy so I passed out on the couch. Why?"

"Something about that doesn't seem right Noah."

"I know but I'm more worried about where we stand right now." Puck said not sure what Kurt's answer would be

"One question. Do you love me Noah?"

"Kurt Hummel, I love you so much and you should never have to ask that okay. You're always number one in my heart babe." Puck said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"I love you to Noah."

Outside of the restroom Mercedes and Finn was listening to every word that was said. Mercedes was happy that Kurt would be okay, but on the inside she was still furious with Puck for putting Kurt through something like that. Finn stood there still trying to understand how Puck got Santana pregnant if he didn't like girls anymore.

"Can we come in?" Finn asked as he knocked on the door before entering.

"Yea. Thanks for listening to me blab on when I was crying." Kurt said as he went to give Finn and Mercedes a hug.

"Anytime Kurt, I'm gonna always be there for ya. That's what best friends are for." Mercedes said.

"I have a question but don't get mad." Finn asked. "Puck, how did you get Santana pregnant?" He asked hoping that it wouldn't offend Kurt because he had calmed down now.

"I don't know. I don't even remember having sex with her." Puck said

" So how can you get someone pregnant without having sex with them?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. But I want Puck to take a paternity test because he can not be the father." Kurt replied.

"Hey I have an idea." Finn said as he began to smile

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_

_A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I wish it was longer.. I've been very busy this past week planning a vacation. I will try to post at least one or two more chapters before I go on vacation.. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Sorry it's not longer.. Sorry it took so long to post busy week… Otherwise… _**ENJOY! Let me know what you think so far… Thanks for reading…. : )**_

"Hey I have an idea." Finn said as he began to smile

"What?" Puck asked afraid of what he would say.

"Can't we go on that tv show and you can take a test there and see if you're the father?" Finn asked.

"Are you talking about Maury?" Mercedes asked with a confused looked.

"Yeah that's it." Finn said hoping that they would agree to do it.

"No" Puck said with a quick response.

"It was just an idea sorry." Finn added as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Yea but I don't want to go through all of that. We can just go to the free clinic and go ahead and get this over with." Puck said

They all stood around the bathroom in an awkward silence just staring at one another.

" Let's go ahead and head back to rehearsal if you're up to it." Finn suggested.

"Okay I guess." Kurt replied.

As they all headed back to the classroom Puck grabbed Kurt's hand making sure that once he saw Santana again that he knew he would stay by his side no matter what. They entered the room to see that everybody had already left except for Mr. Shue who was sitting down playing on the piano waiting for the others to return to get their things.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Shue asked

"Yes everything is fine." Kurt answered not even believing that himself.

As they gathered their things Mr. Shue stopped them and said " Hey you guys come here, I want you to do something for me."

"Yea Mr. Shue what's up" Mercedes said as they sat back down

"I want you to sing for me Kurt, sing what's on your heart." Mr. Shue said

"I'm not really in a singing mood Mr. Shue" Kurt replied.

"Okay how about you Puck?" asked

"Okay I guess give me a second." Puck said as he gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and got up to make his way to the middle of the floor.

_What I'm standing on is sinking in _

_And I don't have a clue how to get off of it _

_But when I look at you, there is hope _

_It's like you see the sadness in my eyes _

_You read the blue between the lines _

_You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry _

_Underneath this smile_

_My world is slowly caving in _

_All the while I'm hanging on _

_'Cause that is all I know _

_Could you be the one to save me _

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole_

_I've been hiding out for miles _

_Underneath this smile, yeah _

_I have walked this Earth with broken bones_

_I've been keeping secrets under all these lights _

_But when you're around my defenses go _

_You don't let me run away from you _

_You don't let me twist and turn the truth _

_It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room _

_Underneath this smile My world is slowly caving in_

_All the while I'm hanging on instead of letting go _

_Could you be the one to save me _

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole _

_I've been hiding out for miles _

_Underneath this smile _

_Underneath this smile Ohh, yeah, ohh _

_Underneath this smile _

_My world is slowly caving in _

_All the while I'm hanging on instead of letting go_

_Could you be the one to save me _

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole _

_Underneath this smile (my world is slowly caving in...) _

_Could you be the one to save me _

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole _

_I've been hiding out for miles _

_Underneath this... _

_Underneath this... _

_Underneath this smile (ohh) _

_What I'm standing on is sinking in... _

Everyone sat there in silence and just stared at Puck as he began to walk back to sit down. Mr. Shue walked to the middle of the room and said " Is that what you are feeling right now?" he asked Puck.

"Yea I guess." Puck answered.

"Wow" Kurt said in a whisper to himmself.

"I didn't know all of that was going on in your head." Mr. Shue added.

"With all that is going on I'm scared of what's going to happen." Puck said as he held Kurt's hand.

"Since when did you become such a girl?" Finn asked as he elbowed Puck trying to ease the situation.

"Shut up dude." Puck replied.

"Alright guys let's go ahead and go outta here." Mr. Shue said with a smile on his face.

As they began to walk to the door Mercedes was singing TLC's "What about your friends". Kurt was the last one out of the classroom and he cut off the lights. As he follows behind everybody else he smiles at how the song Mercedes was singing made him thankful that he had friends that had his back and were there for him.

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Sorry it's not longer.. Sorry it took so long to post… Otherwise… _**ENJOY! Let me know what you think so far… Thanks for reading…. : )**_

A/N: After the last few episodes I've actually begun to take a liking to Santana and it's hard to write a story about someone that's growing on me. But I hate not finishing what I started no matter how long it takes.

Sorry that it took so long to update was busy with working and never had time to proofread and make sure that everything went into place.

A friend suggested that I get a BETA.. What do you guys think?

* * *

Kurt headed home not wanting to thinking about the events of that day. He just wanted to take a long hot shower and go to sleep. After he got home he ate, took a shower did his homework and went to sleep.

Waking up he wiped his eyes hoping that what was in his head was all just a dream. _Did Puck really get Santana pregnant? Was I just a temporary phase to him? Does he really love me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why me? Why me?_

Getting up and getting dressed Kurt headed out the door to weary to eat. He slowly walked towards his car hoping that something would happen that can get him out of going to school. Opening the door and sitting down he hears his phone began to ring.

"Hello" he said in a soft tone.

"Hey Kurt, how you feeling today?" Mercedes asked on the other end

" _I'm not exactly sure, as good as can be expected I guess." _he answered.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Still sitting in my driveway. I'm about to leave now" he replied

"Okay well hurry up and I'll see you when you get here" she said.

With that Kurt hung up the phone and headed to school. As he drove he flipped through radio stations to find a song that might help take his mind off everything. _" I got gloss on my lips a man on my hips hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans" began filling Kurt's ears and a smile spread across his face. _He sang along with Beyonce as he drove to school thinking back to that day on the field when the whole football team did the dance to "Single Ladies"

Arriving in the parking lot he sees Mercedes standing in front of her car talking to Tina while they were waiting on him.

"Morning Ladies" he said

"Hey Kurt" both girls said in unison giving Kurt a hug.

Kurt knew that was odd but it didn't really bother him that much. He just figured that Mercedes probably told Tina what was going on and told her to pretend like she doesn't know anything. They began walking inside the building and through the halls on their way to their lockers. Kurt was hoping that Puck would skip school today because of everything. He turned around the corner and saw Puck sliding a folded piece of paper in his locker before looking around and then walking away. When he got to his locker he put in the combination and opened his locker and out fell the paper into his hands. Kurt opened the paper and begin to read it.

_Kurt, _

_I'm so sorry for everything that is going on. I wish that none of this happened and everything was back to normal. I would give anything to take it all back. I'm scared if it's mine and I don't know what to do. I don't want to loose you because of a mistake I made. I don't know what else to say but I love you. I love you Kurt. See you in glee._

_Always and Forever,_

_Noah_

His eyes began to water as he folded the paper back up and slid it in his locker. He continued with the rest of his day ready to see his boyfriend so he could tell him that he loves him too. Surprisingly the rest of the day was alright aside from the whispers he heard during lunch and whenever he was walking in the halls by himself. The last bell rung and he headed to the choir room and when he arrived he saw Puck sitting in the back of the room. He made his way over to an empty seat next to him and he sat down.

"Noah"

"Hey Kurt"

"I got your note"

"Good. I meant every word of it."

"I know Noah and I love you too and I'm not going anywhere." Kurt said as he laced their fingers together.

Everyone began showing up together laughing and talking about what went on during their day. Finn and Rachael walked in arm and arm like they were walking down the aisle. Tina, Artie, and Mercedes came in next followed by Santana, Brittney, Mike, and Matt.

"Alright guys how's everybody doing?" Mr. Shue asked as he entered the room

"Good" everyone replied.

"Does anybody have anything that they would like to say before we start?" Mr. Shue asked

"I do" Kurt answered and stood up

" Try and keep up wit me." Kurt stated as he looked to the band in the corner.

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

Then he began walking towards the middle of the floor and faced the class and continued singing…

_I think it's time we got this straight_

_Let's sit and talk, face to face_

_There is no way you could mistake him, for your man_

_Are you insane_

_See I know that you may be_

_Just a bit jealous of me_

_Cause you're blind if you can't see_

_That his love is all in me_

Santana stood up and cut off Kurt and started singing..

_See I tried to hesitate_

_I didn't want to say, what he told me_

_He said, without me_

_He couldn't make it through the day_

_Ain't that a shame_

_And maybe you misunderstood_

_Cause I can't see how he could_

_Wanna take his time and that's all good_

_All of my love was all it took_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

Kurt walked up to Santana and sung…

_Must you do the things you do_

_Keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know, it's me not you_

_And if you didn't know it, girl it's true_

_I think that you should realize_

_And try to understand, why_

_He is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside_

_You can say what you wanna say_

_What we have, you can't take_

_From the truth, you can't escape_

_I can tell the real, from the fake_

_When will you get the picture_

_You're the past, I'm the future_

_Get away, it's my time to shine_

_If you didn't know, the boy is mine_

Santana sung as she pushed Kurt back..

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

Kurt walked back over to Santana and sung…

_You can't destroy this love I've found_

_Your silly games, I won't allow_

_The boy is mine, without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel_

_What makes you think that he wants you_

_When I'm the one that brought him to_

_This special place that's in my heart_

_Cause he was my love, right from the start_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

"Alright alright let's calm down you two." Mr. Shue said as he stepped in between the two.

Kurt walked back over to his seat beside Puck as his boyfriend put his arms around his shoulders and slid him closer. Kurt though to himself _Everything is going to be alright and I'm gonna be there for him. _Puck phone began to vibrate as he saw he had a text from his mother..

"_You have a letter from the clinic marked URGENT"_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_

_A/N: Once again I'm so sorry that it took me so long but I'm gonna try harder with updating sooner.. I promise…. Don't forget to review or send a PM… It's what helps me write more chapters…. _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Otherwise… _**ENJOY! Let me know what you think so far… Thanks for reading…. : ) Hope everyone has a good 4th**__** of July weekend.. Be safe..**_

A/N: I know that in reality that you can't take a paternity test until the baby is born but in my story they can find out while they are still pregnant.. That way I can finally finish the story and start on the next..

* * *

"_Is everything okay Noah?" Kurt asked when he saw Puck's expression on his face._

"Yea babe just a letter came in the mail for me." Puck replied knowing that he didn't want to get Kurt upset before he read the letter.

Looking up at the clock Puck noticed that it was 4:45 and that he couldn't wait any longer to get home to read the letter. Thinking of a good enough reason to leave before everyone else he just opened his mouth and let the words flow.

"Mr. Shue. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Puck asked.

"_Yea Puck everything okay?" _Mr. Shue asked.

"Not really. I'm getting a bad headache and I'm getting a little nauseous. Do you mind if I go ahead and leave?" Puck asked hoping that Mr. Shue would let him go.

"_Uh sure Puck go ahead and I'll see you tomorrow." _Mr. Shue answered not believing that he was sick but in light of the recent events he felt bad for him.

Puck got his backpack and slipped out of the classroom while everybody was doing their own thing in different parts of the room. He knew that he would get a call or a text once Kurt finally realized that he was gone which wasn't that long. By the time he reached his car his phone started ringing and saw that he had a new text message from Kurt.

"_Noah are you okay?" _

"Yea babe just not feeling too good."

"_Okay well text me when you get home."_

"Ok. I love you."

" _I love you too Noah"_

Driving home Puck was thinking about what would happen if Santana's baby was his. Would Kurt keep his word and stick by his side or would he leave him and never speak to him again? His father wasn't a big part of his life and if it was his child he wouldn't want that for his child. He loved Kurt and he knew that if it was his that it would break Kurt's heart no matter how much he acted like he was okay with it. Pulling up into the driveway he put the car in park and reached for ignition to cut the car off, but his hands began to shake. Puck thought to himself _Why are you shaking for? You can do this. It's only a letter. What's the worst that can happen? _Finally cutting off the car after sitting there for 5 minutes which seemed like hours he made his way to the front door.

Opening the door and slowing walking towards the table he saw the letter addressed to him and his heart started to race so fast that he felt like he couldn't breath anymore. He picked it up and slowly opened the letter and in his hands was his future with Kurt. Before Puck opened the letter he thought to himself _Can this letter really tear me and Kurt apart? _He began reading the letter and it read

Dear Mr. Noah Puckerman

This is a letter with the information that you had requested from our clinic to get a paternity test and we ran the test and the results say that you are not this child's biological father.

Sincerely,

John Smith

Lima Family Clinic

Puck was smiling on the inside and out after he finished reading the letter. He dug his hands in his pocket and sent a text message to Kurt "_Babe call me when you get home I got something to tell you." _He didn't know how to contain his happiness. He just knew that everything was going to be okay until a thought ran threw his mind _" If the baby isn't mine then why did Santana say that I'm the father?" " What made her think it was me?" " If I'm not the father then who is?" ._

Standing in his room staring at a picture of him and Kurt he felt his phone vibrate when he saw it was his lover he answered it without any hesitation.

" Hey babe" Puck said with a smile on his face and excitement in his voice

" Hey Noah you sound better" Kurt said with a confused tone.

" _Yea everything is great"_

"Oh really.. Whatever you're on I want some."

" _I can give you something that is if you think you can handle it" _Puck said with a smirk on his face

" Noah stop thinking with your downstairs brain"

" _I can show you better than I can tell you babe"_

" You're something else boy, where are you?"

"_Home. You?"_

" On my way to my dad's garage he wanted me to come by after school for a while."

" _Well if you wanna you can stop by here after you leave there."_

"Alright see you in a bit then. Bye"

" _Kurt"_

"Yes"

"_I love you babe"_

" Love you too Noah" Kurt said as he hung up with a smile as he pulled up to his dad standing outside.

Kurt stayed with his dad for a bit and helped him get some stuff straightened out at his garage. Meanwhile Puck was sitting in his living room staring at the letter and thought to himself "_Santana, this is going to get crazy". _He sent her a text saying that they needed to talk as soon as she got a chance.

Finishing up wit his dad Kurt jumped in his car and headed over to see Puck ready to hear the good news. Driving down the street he realized he was almost there so decided to call ahead so Puck will be waiting.

"_You on your way yet?"_

"Yea Noah I'm like 5 minutes away"

"Okay see you when" Puck said before he was stopped by a knock at the door.

"_I thought you said you were 5 minutes away" _Puck said as he opened the door to someone he didn't expect to see at his front door anytime soon.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_

_A/N: Once again I'm so sorry that it took me so long but I'm gonna try harder with updating sooner.. I promise…Don't forget to review or send a PM… It's what helps me write more chapters…. _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Otherwise… _**ENJOY! Let me know what you think … Thanks for reading…. : ) Hope everyone has a good day cause I know I am… **_

A/N2: I know that this chapter came later than expected but I had small writers block and then I got busy when I finally got a jolt of inspiration.. Please everyone forgive me for taking so long with this chapter and that it is not as long as the others I wanted to post a little something so nobody would give up on me…

A/N3: If anyone has an idea for the baby father in the next chapter or if I should just leave that for another story send me a PM and let me know… Thanks in advance...

* * *

" Hey sexy" Santana said as she invited herself inside.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked with a questioned look.

"You said you wanted to talk and I wasn't too far from here so I came. You wanted to talk so you could tell me that you're leaving that princess for me and your baby?" Santana asked.

"Yea I wanted to talk but not tonight and don't ever call Kurt princess again." Puck said as he heard a knock on the door.

"Babe" Puck said as he didn't know what was going through Kurt's mind when his eyes landed on Santana.

"What is she doing here?" Kurt said as he saw Santana come from out of the corner.

" Puck was telling me about how he's choosing me over you." Santana said with a certain smirk on her face.

"He's what?" Kurt said as glared at Puck

"It's not what you think babe, she's off her freaking rocker" Puck said trying to reassure Kurt that she was lying.

"Santana I would believe if I already didn't know that you were a sneaky little slut who's trying to steal my man." Kurt said.

"Whatever princess I'm leaving anyways." Santana said as she began to walk out of the door.

Puck closed the door behind her and turned around to face a grinning Kurt. He wasn't sure why his lover was smiling from ear to ear but he'll take what he could get.

"What's got you so happy?" Puck asked.

"Nothing Noah. It's just funny how she thinks that she still actually has a chance with you after everything that has happened." Kurt said walking closer to Puck.

"You know something babe." Puck said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I love you and I don't know what I would do without you and I just" Puck said as he cut off by Kurt pressing their lips together.

"I love you too Noah." Kurt said while he was catching his breath.

"Oh yea I almost forgot I got some great news" Puck said realizing why he had wanted Kurt to come over.

"What?" Kurt said.

"Guess what?" Puck said.

"You hit the Lima lottery?' Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"I wish." Puck said with a smile.

"Yea I know then you can take me on a shopping spree." Kurt said about to daze off into a daydream.

"Focus babe focus" Puck said as he chuckled at Kurt.

"Sorry I'm back." Kurt said.

"I'm not the baby's father." Puck said as he was smiling with excitement.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah babe. I got a test and it's not mine isn't that great?" Puck said as he hugged Kurt.

"That's good, but who's the father then?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't think of that and this is going to be interesting." Puck said.

"I think we should celebrate Noah let's go out." Kurt said

"How about we stay in and I cook for you and we watch a movie. I just want it to be us tonight and nobody else." Puck said as he kissed Kurt.

"Okay. Can you wear that "Kiss the Cook" apron so I have reasons to kiss all over you while you cook?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Deal" Puck said

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_

_A/N: Once again I'm so sorry that it took me so long but I'm gonna try harder with updating sooner.. I promise…Don't forget to review or send a PM… It's what helps me write more chapters…. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Otherwise… _**ENJOY! Let me know what you think … Thanks for reading…. : ) Hope everyone has a good day cause I know I am… **_

A/N2: I know that this chapter came later than expected but I had small writers block and then I got busy when I finally got a jolt of inspiration.. Please everyone forgive me for taking so long with this chapter and that it is not as long as the others I wanted to post a little something so nobody would give up on me…

A/N3: If anyone has an idea for the baby father in the next chapter or if I should just leave that for another story send me a PM and let me know… Thanks in advance

"Okay. Can you wear that "Kiss the Cook" apron so I have reasons to kiss all over you while you cook?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Deal" Puck said

"Everything looks great Noah" Kurt said as he looked at the food placed in front of him.

"I know babe. I'm just that good" Puck said with a smirk on his face.

They ate and talked and laughed while enjoying each others company. Realizing that he didn't want Kurt to leave so he asked a question hoping he would stay. His biggest concern wasn't if Kurt would say yes or no but more of if he wakes up would Burt have a rifle pointed at him for taking advantage of his son.

"Hey babe you wanna stay with me tonight after we watch the movie?" Puck asked.

"Dinner was great but you know that my dad isn't going to let me stay." Kurt answered.

"Please stay tonight babe?" Puck said.

" Alright I'll be back I gotta make a call." Kurt said as he stepped outside on the front porch to make a call.

"Hey white boy." Mercedes said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey cedes" Kurt said on the other end.

"So what's up?" Mercedes asked.

"I need a huge favor from you and I would really appreciate it if you do it for me." Kurt said with hope in his voice.

"Uumm sure what it is?' Mercedes asked confused.

"I want to stay with Noah tonight and you are my alibi." Kurt replied.

"Alright white boy I got you and you be good tonight okay." Mercedes said with a grin.

"Thanks Mercedes that's why I love you." Kurt said

"I love you too Kurt." Mercedes said as she hung up.

Kurt came back inside and made his way to the empty couch cushion beside Noah and slowly sat down not wanting to flop down. As he began to get comfortable he felt Puck's arm go across his shoulder and with that Kurt snuggled up closer to Puck. Puck sat there loving the fact that Kurt loved to cuddle because he would never admit it but Kurt turned him on to the whole cuddling thing.

Puck watched as Kurt was glued to the t.v. staring at watching Channing Tatum walk around with no shirt on. He knew that a shirtless man with muscle turned Kurt on more than anything so he did just that.

"Babe is it getting hot in here or is it just me." Puck said as he got up off the couch.

"I'm fine Noah and it's just you." Kurt said not breaking away from the screen.

"Okay suit yourself." Puck responded.

With that being said he began take his shirt off slowly hoping to get Kurt's attention and that is exactly what he got. When the shirt got over his head Kurt was staring him down like he was a piece of meat.

"Noah what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I was just taking off my shirt. You like what you see?" Puck said as he flexed his muscles.

He realized that Kurt started to turn red so he walked behind the couch and started to give Kurt a massage. No matter how much he wanted him right now then and there Puck will wait to be with his boyfriend because to him Kurt is worth the wait. Puck heard a soft tone come out of Kurt's mouth that encouraged him to go a step further. He went and got some lotion and began to take Kurt's shirt off as he continued to massage him. They both were so into the massage that neither of them realized that the movie was over and the screen was just blue.

Puck began to kiss on Kurt's neck and finding the spot every time. Kurt couldn't help it but enjoy every minute even though he told his self he would be careful. He stood up and walked around the couch and stood in front of Puck.

"Lets go upstairs" Puck said

"Okay" Kurt said as he grabbed his hand and followed behind him.

Kurt followed behind Puck as they walked up into the room and the first thing he notices is that he sees a picture of the two of them on his nightstand. He realized that the room has changed since he last saw it.

"When was this picture taken?" Kurt asked as he picked it up.

"Finn had took it one day we were sitting outside after glee and I really liked it. Is that okay?" Puck said.

"It's perfect." Kurt said as he put the picture down.

Puck placed his hand on Kurt's face and brought him down to the bed and he started to kiss his soft lips and he loved how they always tasted so sweet. He pulls his lover on top of him and started grinding their hips in motion.

"I love you babe." Puck said

"I love you to Noah". Kurt replied.

Kurt began to fill something rubbing against his leg and he loved every second of it and he let out a moan as he felt Puck's tongue in his throat. He felt his pants being unbuckled and slid down his legs as he was flipped on his back. Wet kisses began to make their way down his young chest and down to his belly button which made him shake cause he knew how to hit that spot. Cool air started to hit his thighs as his boxer briefs made their way past his knees followed by warm heat and wet lips hitting his inner thigh. His member jumped with anticipation as the warmth was getting closer and closer to home.

Puck might have been a jock and a tough guy but he loved pleasing his boyfriend. He made his way to Kurt's lips and begin to kiss him. He loved to suck on the bottom lip whenever they kissed and he knew Kurt liked it. He began to suck on left nipple then moved over to the right and made his way back down. He grabbed Kurt's penis with his hand and put the head in his mouth and licked the slit and he got a moan in response. Taking the whole thing in his mouth he went up and down using both his mouth and hand as he felt a hand grab the back of his head to push him down further.

Puck loved how sometimes some of him came out of Kurt which showed him how strong of a bond they have and how they belong together.

"Oh my god Noah" Kurt said as he continued to push down Puck's head.

He reached in his nightstand and pulled out a condom and some lube and got everything ready. He lifted Kurt's leg and looked him in the eyes as he slowly slid in. He made sure he was careful because the last thing that he wanted to do was hurt him. He started to kiss Kurt as he started to move in and out and he saw the expression on his face go from pain to pleasure and he started to go faster. With sweat dripping from his face and the sound of their bodies slapping against each other he never heard his phone ringing as Finn was calling him.

"Damn babe." Puck said as he collapsed on top of Kurt and gave him a kiss.

"I know" Kurt said.

"Aren't you glad that you decided to stay?" Puck asked.

"Yea I am." Kurt replied..

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Other than that… _**ENJOY! Let me know what you think … Thanks for reading…. : ) **_

A/N2: I know that this chapter came a little later than expected.. So sorry….

A/N3: Thanks to everyone who sent me your opinions about what to do and I have decided to just reveal who the father is in the next chapter or so and then just leave it at that...

* * *

"Aren't you glad that you decided to stay?" Puck asked.

"Yea I am." Kurt replied..

Waking up Puck looked at the smaller boy laying on his chest with his arm laying on his waist. As he laid there he thought to himself how he looked so peaceful and innocent. He watched as Kurt would smile in his sleep and he wondered what he was dreaming about.

"Babe come on let's go" Puck said as he yelled up the stairs at Kurt.

"I'm coming Noah, I just had to add a little more moisturizer." Kurt said as he began to head down the stairs.

"You still haven't told me where we are going." Kurt said.

"I know babe that's the whole point of it being a surprise." Puck said as he was watching his boyfriend.

"Are you sure what I'm wearing is okay?" Kurt asked.

"Trust me Kurt you look great; now can we please go before we are late." Puck said as he looked at his watch.

"Okay Mr. Bossy." Kurt said as they walked out of his house.

They began driving down the road and Kurt was wondering what his lover planned for a surprise. So to take his mind off of it he plugged in his ipod and put on _Half of my Heart by John Mayer_. Puck just drove and occasionally watched turned to watch him sing along to every song on his play list. Kurt was too busy singing to notice the sign that said "**YOU ARE NOW LEAVING LIMA" **Puck drove and Kurt sung and about 30 minutes later Kurt eyes lit up with excitement.

Kurt didn't know what to say as they rode up to a building with lights everywhere that made it look like a movie premiere. They began to walk up to the building and Kurt stood there frozen like a statue when he saw a banner that said " One Night Only… WICKED". He smiled from ear to ear as he didn't know what to do.

"Come on Kurt let's go inside." Puck said as he grabbed his hand and led him inside the building

"Good evening how are you two fine men doing tonight?" the lady asked while Puck took the tickets out of his pocket.

"We're doing great. I wanted to take my boyfriend out." Puck said as he handed over the tickets.

"Awww that's so sweet and I hope you two enjoy the show" she added.

" Thanks" Puck said as they made their way to their seats.

"Oh my god Noah I can't believe this"

"_I can tell, you've been speechless ever since we got here."_

" This is amazing. When did you plan all of this?"

"_I have my sources when I want something done." _Puck said with a smirk

"Why?"

" _Because with everything that happened I want you to know that you're still number one in my life"_

"They must've been expensive."

"_Don't worry about that just enjoy the show"_

"Trust me I will" Kurt said with a big smile.

The lights went dark and the curtain opened to a room full of spectators. Even though this wasn't the first thing on Puck's list of things he loved to do, Kurt loved it so he was willing to sit through it all day over and over if that made his boyfriend happy. As he sat there and watched the stage he would glance over at Kurt who looked like if he blinked he would miss something. Time passed and before he knew it, it was over and everyone came out for a final bow. Everyone stood up and gave a grand applause.

They made their way to the parking lot holding hands fingers inner laced with each other and Kurt couldn't ask for a better date with the person that he loves. He was actually impressed that Noah was able to pull this off.

"So babe are you enjoying yourself?" Puck asked as they walked up to his car.

"Do you even have to ask? My day is now complete and you have outdone yourself Noah Puckerman" Kurt said as he closed his door.

"Are you ready for the next part of the date?" Puck asked as the headed down the road.

"Yes I am." Kurt answered.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at a park that had a lake right beside it. Kurt thought to himself "_what is he up to?"_ Suddenly he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes as he stepped out of the car.

"Just walk straight ahead for me." Puck said as he made sure Kurt wouldn't trip over anything.

"That's what I'm trying to do but I can't see." Kurt said as he was moving his hands hoping to fell something.

"Okay we're here now just sit down babe." Puck said as he removed his hands from over Kurt eyes.

"Wow Noah this is beautiful." Kurt said as he looked around and saw the lights and the basket sitting between them and two glasses.

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Puck asked

"You never cease to amaze Noah" Kurt said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too babe." Puck said as he kissed his boyfriend.

" Wake up." Puck said as he kissed Kurt's head.

"Morning Noah" Kurt said.

"How did you sleep?" Puck asked.

"Like a baby and I just had the perfect dream." Kurt said

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_

I hope that everybody tunes in to the season premiere of Glee on Tuesday 9/21.… I can't wait I'm so excited... :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…****J**

**A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Other than that… **_**ENJOY! Let me know what you think … Thanks for reading…. : ) **_

A/N2: I know that this chapter came a little later than expected.. Sorry that it's so short it's just a filler chapter to help finish the story..

A/N3: I did a little time jump and brought in another character since they didn't sing together they're gonna do it now.. _**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"You ready to go Kurt?" Puck said as he walked up behind the younger boy.

"Um yeah I'm ready I just gotta stop by and get a book out of my locker." Kurt answered.

"Hey Kurt what time do you want me to come over?" Sam asked as he picked up his gymbag.

"5 is good for me" Kurt said as he glanced in Puck's direction.

"Alright see you then." Sam said as he walked out the room

" What was that about?" Puck asked with jealousy in his voice.

"Oh my god Noah whatever. The assignment we just got means he has to come over so we can work on our song." Kurt answered as he and Puck walked down the hall.

"What song you gonna sing?" Puck asked holding the door open for Kurt.

"I'm not sure yet but I think it's cute that you got jealous." Kurt said as he gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"I'm not jealous I was just being curious?" Puck said opening Kurt's car door.

"Well text me whenever you get done with Sam and if you want I'll come over." Puck said.

"Okay Noah I'll talk to you later." Kurt said closing his door and rolling down his window.

"Love you babe." Puck said leaning in for a kiss

"Love you too." Kurt said giving his boyfriend a kiss.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the couch going through a list of songs he thought Sam would like until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Kurt" Sam said as Kurt opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sam you have any ideas for what you wanna sing?" Kurt asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah do you know _Realize?" _Sam asked pulling out his ipod and placing it on the ihome dock.

"I love that song" Kurt smiled before he took the lead.

_Take time to realize that your warmth is crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize that I am on your side._

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you._

_No, it's never gonna be that simple._

_No, I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other,_

_And we'll never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder,_

_If we missed out on each other now._

Sam was getting comfortable with the mood and stood up from the couch.

_Take time to realize,_

_Oh, oh, I'm on your side._

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_Take time to realize this all can pass you by._

_Didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you._

_No, it's never gonna be that simple._

_No, I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Than we'd be perfect for each other,_

_And we'll never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder,_

_If we missed out on each other oh._

_It's not the same._

_No, it's never the same,_

_If you don't feel it too._

_If you meet me halfway,_

_If you would meet me halfway,_

_It can be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Than we'd be perfect for each other,_

_And we'll never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder..._

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_If you just realize what I just realized... ooh ooh._

_Missed out on each other now._

_Missed out on each other now._

_Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh._

They stood there for a second and looked at each other and was amazed at how good their voices sound together.

"I'm glad I didn't listen to Finn. We sound amazing." Sam said with a big smile.

"Me too." Kurt agreed.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Other than that… _**ENJOY! Let me know what you think … Thanks for reading…. : ) **_

A/N2: I know that this chapter came a little late and I'm sorry but this is another filler chapter to help even things out and bring everything back to the center. Hopefully 2 more chapters and that's it..

A/N3: I did another little time jump because I felt like I was starting to move out of the plot.. Anyways.. J _**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Hey babe" Puck said as he walked up behind Kurt.

"Hey I called you after Sam left yesterday. What happened?" Kurt asked closing his locker.

"I know babe I'm sorry. I was with Santana she found out who the dad was." Puck said.

"Wow who is it? Wait I know it Karofsky right?" Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Puck asked with a puzzled look.

"I didn't I was just joking. How?" Kurt asked looking confused.

"Well when a boy and girl" Puck started before being hit by Kurt.

"I know that Noah I mean Santana and Karofsky?" Kurt asked putting his bag on his shoulder

"I don't know" Puck said.

"But they don't even like each other do they?" Kurt asked.

"Not that I know of." Puck answered.

"How is she?" Kurt asked as they began to walk to class.

"She's alright I guess but I think more than anything she's disappointed." Puck said grabbing Kurt's things to carry for him.

"I would too if he was my baby's dad." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Me too cause I would hope that I was your baby's dad." Puck said receiving a kiss from Kurt.

They walked into the room and started to talking to everybody like they would do any other day. Kurt started with Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. Rachael was talking to Finn and Artie. Puck was talking with Sam and Mike while Quinn and Brittany were comforting a sad Santana.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to her or something." Tina said looking at Kurt.

"It's crazy how fast news travels at this school." Mercedes said.

"Why you looking at me for Tina? I'm not talking to her after she tried to say it was Puck's baby." Kurt said crossing his legs and folding his arms.

"What did she just say?" Mercedes said pointing at Rachael.

"I said I think we should plan a baby-shower for Santana. Even though we don't get along all the time, with us being fellow glee clubbers we should show her our support." Rachael said.

"Will one of you guys tell her that she can't keep getting into everyone's business?" Finn asked turning around

"Rachael yes we're in glee club together but outside of them doors she wouldn't even give you the time of day." Kurt said.

"He's right Rachael." Tina added.

"So what do suppose we do then?" Rachael asked.

"Leave it Rachael." Finn said.

"Finn if you ever want to have a chance of being in our children's lives I suggest you go over there and talk to them while we figure this out." Rachael said pointing in the direction the other guys.

"Rachael you should try listening to Finn." Kurt said.

"Kurt even though you will more than likely contribute to this I don't want to have to send you over there with the rest of the guys." Rachael said.

"Whatever Rachael. There goes Mr. Shue anyways." Mercedes said looking towards the door.

Mr. Shue walked into the room grabbing everyone's attention as he carried a brown bag in his hang.

"What's in the bag Mr. Shue?" Artie asked

"Well we're gonna have another mash-up and I want you to bring you A game." Mr. Shue said putting the bag down

"Well I know I will Mr. Shue and I've been practicing for the chance to do this again." Rachael said receiving "ugh" from everybody.

"You have the weekend to get something together and when we come back I wanna see what you got.

The guys and the girls started to separate and get into groups so they can get started on this right away. Last time it was clearly undecided who won since both sides were hopped up on that good stuff so both performances were amazing. Everyone was talking amongst their individual groups pitching in ideas for songs and outfits. It seemed like the boys were going nowhere until someone spoke up.

"Don't worry boys I got this." Kurt said as a smirk came across his lips.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Other than that… _**ENJOY! Let me know what you think … Thanks for reading…. : ) **_

A/N2: I know that this chapter came a little late and I'm sorry but I got a little busy with the real world. I would like to thank all the readers who stayed with me to the end. I would also like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed because it kept me going. But the next chapter will be the last one.

A/N3: For anyone who is interested I have an idea for a sequel to this story that I want to give a try. If anyone wants me to do it review or PM me and let me know. _**ANYWAYS…ENJOY!**_

* * *

Walking out the classroom with his bag on his shoulder and his boyfriend on his side with future plans in mind. He just had the most fun performing a song with the guys and he would do it again. The whole gang continued to sing random songs as they made their way out of the building.

"You look so sexy right now." Puck said as he followed behind Kurt.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kurt said with a sly smirk.

Puck stared at his boyfriend as he talked to his best friend about the performances.

"Where did you find that song at white boy?"

"I heard it on the radio and I feel in love with it" Kurt said

"Nice white boy. Well I gotta go. I have to meet my dad." Mercedes said before giving her best friend a hug.

"Bye Cedes" Kurt said as he waved her goodbye.

"You still coming over later?" Kurt asked as he opened his car door.

"You know it babe. I just have to make a pit stop first." Puck said as he took his keys out of his pocket.

"Okay well I'll see you later." Kurt said getting in and closing his car door.

Puck waved to his boyfriend as he walked to his car. Things were going perfect for the two of them as of now. He had plans to surprise Kurt with later tonight. He drove out the parking with an excited look on his face. Hoping that everything goes according to plan he made a few pit stops on his way home.

Pulling up his driveway he quickly ran inside and changed clothes so he can get to Kurt.

"This is it." Puck said as he looked at his self in the mirror.

Puck quickly got in his car and made his way to Kurt's house. Radio playing in the background as he pedal practically touching the floor. Pulling in front of Kurt's house he sees Kurt's car in the driveway. Getting out the car and walking up the driveway his heart began to beat a little faster than usual.

Soon as he walked on the porch he could smell the delightful scent of food. One thing he loved about Kurt was that he knew how to cook. He knocked on the door anxious to find what delightful meal the smell was coming from. The door opened and the first thing that caught his eye was the apron that Kurt was wearing. "Kiss the Cook" in big red letters and he had to listen to the apron. He leaned in and gave his boyfriend a kiss as he closed the door.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked as he pulled back.

"Apron." Puck said as he pointed to the phrase.

"Uh Noah you're so weird." Kurt said with a laugh as he closed the door.

"It smells good in here babe. What you cooking?" Puck asked as he put his coat on the couch.

"I'm not going to tell you. You're just gonna have to wait and see." Kurt said as he took his apron off and placed it on the counter. He made his way to the living room too see Puck looking at a picture of him with his mother. He cleared his throat startling Puck making him jump a little bit.

"When was this taken?" Puck asked placing the photo back on the mantelpiece.

"We took it the day before she was taken to the hospital." Kurt said with a sad tone as his eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Puck said walking over to the smaller boy.

"Oh no. Don't be. I always getting a little teary eyed whenever I think about her." Kurt said.

"Well I know she's watching over you and she's proud of you." Puck said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

They stood there in a short silence as Puck hugged Kurt. Slowly rocking from side to side. Kurt felt the warmth from Puck's chest as he laid his head on him.

"I miss her a lot Noah." Kurt said as he hugged Puck tighter.

"I know." Puck said kissing his forehead.

"I remember her telling me that I was gonna be a great father and husband one day." Kurt said.

"She's right you know." Puck said.

"Do you think she knew that I would've turned out gay?" Kurt asked looking up into Puck's eyes.

"Yeah. I think she knew the moment she laid eyes on you that you would become an amazing person." Puck said as he kissed the smaller boys lips.

"Noah?" Kurt asked pulling back a little bit.

"Yeah babe." Puck said

" _I want a baby."_

_**Hey everybody don't forget to review or PM me and let me know what you think about a sequel to this. Once again thanks to everyone who has been with me through this journey with Kurt and Puck. Anyways I will try and post the last chapter this weekend..**_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter.. Sorry that I had to end this fic but all good stories must come to an end.

A/N2: To my knowledge I don't remember them ever saying a name for Kurt's mother besides Mrs. Hummel so I just picked a random name out of my contacts on my cell.

A/N3: Thanks to everyone for all the messages and reviews and if you're still wondering I will be doing the sequel. _**For the "anonymous" reader( go back to the first chapter and read the author note where I said that Quinn wasn't pregnant. Yes Puck was still the infamous bad boy before he got with Kurt; but that all changed after they got together. It also says that he had a past before Kurt. I'm sorry that you didn't like my story or how it turned out, but I never forced you to sit there and read it. Just remember that for next time.)**_

* * *

"Noah?" Kurt asked pulling back a little bit.

"Yeah babe." Puck said

" I want a baby." Kurt said as bowing his head.

Puck eyes widened as he heard the way baby come out of Kurt's mouth.

"You want a baby?" Puck asked

"Yeah but I know it not possible. Crap the food." Kurt said running for the kitchen forgetting the food he was cooking.

"Do you need help?" Puck yelled out.

"No stay in there" Kurt yelled back.

Puck sat on the couch rubbing his hand over his face. He always figured that since he was with Kurt that he would never have to worry about things like kids and stuff like that. He just pictured them growing old together without any kids. _Would I even be a good father? _Puck never want to have a child just to end up leaving it just like his dad left him.

Looking at the wall he noticed a picture of a Burt and Kelly with a young Kurt. They looked so happy but a picture can mean a thousand words. Seeing that made him think about what would it be like to raise a child with Kurt.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt took threw the over mitt on the counter looking at the slightly crisped entrée in front of him. He was always a great culinary artist when it came to cooking but distractions can mess up any good meal.

"What am I gonna do?" Kurt asked himself looking for an answer.

Cutting off the oven he stared at the casserole as he thought back to a memory with his mother.

~~~~~~_flashback~~~~~~_

"Mom is it done yet?" Kurt asked trying to sneak and stick the fork into the casserole dish.

"Yes love it's done but you have to let it cool first." Mrs. Hummel said taking the fork and placing it on the counter.

The small boy looked up at his mother as she smiled at him She always seemed happy and he never seen a frown creep upon her face. She loved him and his dad with all her heart. She tucked her hair behind her hair before bending down and picking up Kurt to place him on the counter.

"So what do you want for dessert?" Mrs. Hummel asked.

"Cake and ice cream" Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"What kind might that be?" she asked again.

"Chocolate." Kurt said licking his lips.

"We have to make something healthy for daddy." Mrs. Hummel said as she saw her husband open the door.

"Kelly are you talking about me again." Burt said as he closed the front door.

"Daddy" Kurt said running up giving his dad a hug.

~~~~~~_flashback~~~~~~_

Kurt smiled as frequently thought of the times he spent with his mother. He jumped a little bit when he felt hands make their way around his small waist. He leaned his head back and it landed on Puck's shoulder. One thing that always made him feel better was being held by his boyfriend. By him having larger arms made it even better to keep him warm.

Many nights as a kid he remember seeing his dad holding his mom the very same way. He couldn't help but think that maybe having a raising a child would be a bad idea. How many kids did he know that had two dads beside Rachael and he wasn't too much of a fan of hers. It was going to be hard raising a child but to add the pressure of two dads would lead to a lot of questions in the future.

"Is everything okay?" Puck whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Yeah just thinking about my mom." Kurt said under his breath.

"Kurt when the time comes you will make an amazing father." Puck said.

"Really?" Kurt asked as he turned around.

"I'm serious. You are so smart, caring, and sweet. I've never met your mother but I hear how your dad always tell you how you remind him of her. If you are anything like her then you're not gonna have any problems. You have a great personality and you know how to cook your butt off. Well not this one." Puck said looking over a the casserole dish.

"Thanks." Kurt said laughing as he gave Puck a sweet kiss.

"Sexy and a damn good kisser" Puck said with a smile.

"What does that have to do with raising a kid?" Kurt asked with a confused look.

"Nothing. You're just sexy and a damn good kisser." Puck said kissing the smaller boy again.

"Ah" Kurt said letting a small laugh slip out.

"Let's do it." Puck said pulling Kurt closer.

"Really?" Kurt said with a big smile.

"Yeah." Puck said.

"Wow. That's why I love you so much Noah Puckerman." Kurt said kissing his boyfriend.

"I love you too Kurt Hummel." Puck said.

_**I would like to thank everyone who has read and stayed with me from beginning to end. I know that I may have wandered off the topic in a few chapters back but I think over all the story came to a nice end. I hope everyone enjoyed this as much I liked writing it. Don't forget to review! Sequel coming soon!**_


End file.
